1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid flowmeter and, more specifically, to such a flowmeter including means for amplifying the static pressure signal in a tube or venturi.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid flowmeters of the pressure drop or differential pressure type are well known. Orifice plate and venturi flowmeters are probably the most common of the pressure drop type. Orifice plate flowmeters are inexpensive, but they are inherently high energy loss devices since the measured pressure drop across the orifice is non-recoverable, i.e., the drop in pressure is a drop in total pressure. Venturi flowmeters are low energy loss devices relative to orifice plate flowmeters since most of the pressure drop in the venturi throat is recoverable at the venturi outlet, i.e., the drop in pressure in the throat is due to an increase in kinetic energy of the fluid. However, when either of these flowmeters are used to measure fluid flow which varies over a wide range, such as air flow to an automotive engine, they either overly restrict total air flow at high engine speeds and loads if they are sized small enough to provide an adequate differential pressure signal at low engine speeds and loads, or they provide an inadequate differential pressure signal at low engine speeds and loads if they are sized larger.
One prior art patent proposed a fluid flowmeter having a main air passage and a relatively small venturi tube in the main air passage receiving a portion of the total air flow and providing a static pressure signal for determining volumetric air flow in conjunction with a stagnation pressure signal in the main passage. This same patent also proposed placing a restriction in the main passage between the venturi inlet and outlet to increase the pressure difference across the venturi and thereby increase the pressure difference between the static and stagnation pressure. However, the restriction has the disadvantage of increasing the total pressure drop across the flowmeter, thereby increasing energy losses and decreasing the operating range of the flowmeter.